Johnny King
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Buster Red |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Buster Red Powered Custom |label = Buster Red |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Power Rangers: HexAcademy |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Grid Busters) TBA (Space Patrol) 1 (movies) |casts = Joe Ryan Nick Aguilar (as a teenager) }} Johnny King is Buster Red of the Grid Busters. His Buster Power is super speed. Thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. His partner BusterDroid is Nicati. His power, like the other Busters, has a weakpoint trade-off. If Johnny uses his power too much, he will de-energize; however, depending on how far he goes, his agility will not be affected. Biography to be added Hero Wars I Early on in his career, he and the other Grid Busters meet almost the entire and community when a crisis forces their figureheads into a ruse that created one of the biggest battles of Ranger and Rider history. Hero Wars II to be added Hero Wars 3 to be added Hero Wars IV to be added Space Patrol to be added Powers and Abilities ;Hyper Speed: :Johnny can move at extremely fast speed, which rivals even a near-lightspeed power. ;Body Flicker: :By combining with Nic in Powered Custom mode, Johnny can move even faster, to the point of a short-range teleportation. Weaknesses ;Energy Depletion :If Johnny overuses his power, he will be totally exhausted and/or immobilized, depending on how far he goes. Personality to be added Red Buster Arsenal *'Morph Brace' *'Lens Blaster' *'Ocular Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicles *'Nicati Motorbike Mode' *'Buster Zord CB-01' *'Buster Zord LT-06' Megazords *'Buster Ace Megazord': Buster Red's Megazord, formed when his BusterDroid, Nicati combines with his Buster Zord CB-01. It has three modes: Megazord, Animal Zord, and Buster Machi. It also becomes the torso and upper legs of the Grid Buster Megazord. *'Lion Buster Megazord' - Powered Custom= As Buster Red uses the Custom Visor GB, Nicati's data transfers and projects onto Buster Red's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Nic and Buster Red, to a degree, are combined and can teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. Buster Red/Nic gain the attack "Volcanic Attack" which allows them to manifest as a flaming CB-01 Cheetah that charges toward the enemy. Arsenal *'Custom Visor GB' *'Lio Caser' Vehicles *'LT-06' - Max Custom= Arsenal *'Custom Visor GB' *'Lio Caser' Vehicles *'LT-06' }} Imitations *A copy of Buster Red was created by Cambot as part of a fake Grid Buster trio. *Two Metabots were given the appearance of Buster Red by Spraybot 2. *Enter copied his bio-data from the Zenjix card in Johnny's body to become Dark Buster, a twisted evil variation of Buster Red Powered Custom and Max Custom. Notes Portrayal Johnny King is portrayed by Joe Ryan. As a teenager, he is portrayed by Nick Aguilar, who also portrays Chloe Monroe's brother. Johnny was briefly voiced by when he disguised himself as Enter. Johnny was also briefly portrayed by Alyssa Trask when Spraybot 2 caused his appearance to change into that of Michelle, though Joe Ryan still provided Johnny's voice. Behind the scenes *''to be added'' Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Male Ranger Category:Human